The Legend of Spyro: Revenant
by Sir Areis Lionheart
Summary: Months after Malefor's demise, a new evil arises, threatening the peaceful Valley of Avalar. Aided by mysterious, new friends, Spyro and Cynder are sent on a mission to defend their home against an army greater than any they have ever experienced before. Rated T: For War Violence and Mild Language
1. Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm

_**The Legend of Spyro: Revenant**_

**_Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm_**

Spyro stood upon the cliff overlooking the large camp below. He watched in silence as the distant black smoke completely concealed the Valley from the predawn sun. It obscured the horizon, signaling the fast approaching storm, confirming his worst fears. The two humans who had described the dark enemy that now threatened the deceitfully peaceful Valley of Avalar had told tales of an enemy far more powerful than anyone, including the young dragon, had ever fought before.

It had only been seven months since his and Cynder's victory over the battle he had thought for sure would be where the young black dragon he had befriended and himself would have been killed. The thrill of winning the fight against Malefor had been quickly suppressed by the dawning realization that he too could have become what the Dark Master had, driven insane with limitless power. As snowflakes drifted lazily down from the dark heavens, and the bitter cold remained unfelt by the purple dragon as he watched the sentries making their routine rounds upon the ramparts of the massive wooden wall that divided the rest of the valley from the stone and metal barrier that the humans here jokingly referred to as the 'Dragon's Teeth', a soft voice spoke from behind Spyro.

"You might want to consider retiring for the night, Spyro."

"I can't Cynder."

"And why not?" She walked up to the purple dragon. Suddenly, she said, "Are they any closer?" 

"They sure look closer." 

"Piermont says we should rest up. He says that he and Randall just came back from their patrol and...well..." 

"Well what?" 

"He says they are quickly approaching. 4000 plus metal machines, ready to tear us to pieces." 

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" 

Cynder shrugged, "I can't see any good coming out of this Spyro. Those troops are way out of our league, we don't stand a chance. Their firepower outmatches us, and we're outnumbered hundreds to one. Besides, you look like you're second guessing yourself." 

"I admit, I'm a little skeptic-" 

Cynder scoffed. 

"-but I also admit I'm kind of afraid. However, I'm not going to let fear stand in my way, you of all people should know that." 

She sighed, "It'll take a miracle for us to succeed. I'm not sure about this."  
>"<p>

Fear didn't stop you back in Malefor's Lair." 

"I'm not afraid." 

Spyro cast her an amused glance. 

"_Intimidated_ yes, but not afraid." 

"As Elliot said, we either succeed, or die trying." 

"I'm with you all the way I guess...at least promise me you will try to get _some_ sleep. We're going to need all the strength we have to survive this battle, let alone reign victorious." 

"I promise." 

"Goodnight Spyro." 

"Night Cynder." 

He waited until the sound of her footsteps faded away, then returned his attention to the quickly approaching ominous black cloud.


	2. Chapter I: Strangers in a Strange Land

**_Part One: Strangers in a Strange Land_**

_7 Months Earlier..._  
><em>The Valley of Avalar<em>

"We should camp here for the night," Spyro said as he landed on a ledge.

Cynder glided down, landing beside him. Spyro looked out towards the South, a look of anxiety on his face. "Are you okay?" Cynder asked.

As if snapping from a trance he looked at her and said with a faint smile, "I'm fine. I'm just...I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

A few moments of silence hung between them before Cynder said, "Do you think he'll...come back?"

"I don't think anybody could have survived that," even though his words were encouraging, his tone of voice displayed his inner doubt. Still, Cynder took it and decided to believe him, and, with a soundless nod, looked towards the cave.

As if reading her mind, Spyro said, "You try to get some rest Cynder, I'll stand watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She nodded and entered the cold darkness of the cave. Spyro welcomed the silence and time alone, the day's events still lay in a twisted heap in his mind, and he needed time to sort things out. He needed sleep too, but Cynder was of more importance than him at the moment. What was done was done, her former master, the only other person she had (no matter how evil he was) to turn to, was gone. Spyro began to question what to do now. His main mission, the one he had trained for since he first discovered he was a rare purple dragon on a destiny, was accomplished. What now? The Guardians were more than likely busy restoring order to the chaotic new world, and Sparx...how could he even return to Sparx? How would he explain himself to the dragonfly, pending he was still alive? That he ditched his best friend, the one who had been there his entire life, for a girl that had once been his enemy, on a gut feeling? For a frightening moment, Spyro believed that maybe he could become what the Dark Master was...a dragon driven mad with power?...Maybe Malefor was right, maybe they were one in the same.

And what of Cynder? Her former master was gone, as was her friends, all she had left was Spyro, and because of this he felt obligated to protect her. What would she do now? Where would she go? Where would they _both_ go? Spyro could never before remember being so lost. Ignitus, the dragon whom he had though of as the father he never had, was dead, having sacrificed himself to save them. Sparx? Spyro couldn't face him even if he _was_ alive. The Guardians? Who knew what they were doing, if they were still alive, as was Hunter.

As the full moon peaked and began its descent, as the new day brightened with the predawn light of morning, Spyro felt fatigue settling in, and he began to doze. Finally, after a worthless fight against fatigue that only tired him more, Spyro allowed sleep to overcome him, believing that so much as a little sleep would ease his troubled mind and perhaps make it easier for him to sort out the mess that the previous day had caused. As he dozed a deep, dreamless sleep, something aroused him. At first, he became instantly alert, fearing that he had been flanked. Then he remembered that Cynder was more than likely awake, or sleeping light enough to arouse him if something was wrong. Spyro soon recognized the source of his internal danger alarm, a rustling, footsteps walking through dried leaves. He rejected it and thought himself a fool for mistaking Cynder for trouble, and began to doze again, smiling at his foolery. He managed a weak, "Morning Cynder," before relaxing and allowing sleep to return.

However, that internal alarm still droned on silently, and sleep wouldn't come near. A sense of dread overcame him, and he realized that something was very wrong...he didn't have time to correct his mistake. He suddenly felt a large burlap sack forced on his head, and a weight like that of a thousand lead anvils forced on his back. His weak calf muscles trembled as more weight was added and he collapsed, landing forcefully enough on his stomach to knock the breath out of him. A sharp pain emerged from his neck and blossomed outward, followed by complete numbness. His legs felt like lead weights, he couldn't move them, and his entire body was numb from whatever had stabbed him. Nausea overcame him forcefully and he felt himself fluttering towards the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. The dim light shinining through the thin cloth sharpened to blinding intensity, and he felt lightheaded. His internal alarm droned on, now deafening in its intensity, until even it dulled to a throb. He tried to stand, but collapsed again. His last thought before drifting into unconsciousness, before drifting into the blackness, was _this is all just a dream_.

"Spyro? Spyro wake up!"

Spyro opened his eyes, only to close them as the dim electric light over his head blinded him. Through the haze of sedation, he could see all of the colors of the tiny stone cell he was in sharpened. They dulled, little by little, until the world was a colorless haze of black and white and gray, sharpened to a blinding intensity by his sedative-heightened senses.

"Cynder...wh...what happened?" he managed weakly in a sluggish slur.

"Thank god Spyro! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N...no I'm okay I'm okay, it's just that..."

Nausea overcame him, and he struggled to hold back from gagging. His limbs were still numb, but the numbing sedative was fading away. His sore muscles ached and refused to move. They felt as if they were encased in lead. He forced himself to sit up, forcing his eyes closed as his vision swam. Colorful shapes danced before his eyes, and his heightened sense of hearing emphasized even the smallest sound made. His head throbbed dully, and he almost collapsed from dizziness. With the sedative wearing off, his danger alarm wailed on and on, louder now than before, He could hear a metallic clinking sound as the lock to the cell door unlocked. Cynder, terribly frightened, turned to him and said, "What's happening Spyro? Where are we?"

"I...I don't know Cynder...I don't know..."


	3. Chapter II: Cold Reception

**_Part Two: Cold Reception_**

"Get your hands off of me!" Cynder shouted.

"Where are you taking us?" Spyro asked the uniformed two-leg guards that were leading the shackled dragons into the mouth of a cave.

"General Elliot wishes to speak to you."

"Does your General Elliot always kidnap and subdue dragons?"

"Enough of your small talk dragon!" the guard dealt a crippling blow to Spyro's side.

"Uncalled for!" he shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Quiet dragon! We're almost there," the guard hissed.

Spyro and Cynder were forced into a large room, the inner sanctum of the mountain, and chained to a thick marble column in the center of the room. The so-called 'General Elliot' had his back turned to the dragons and was observing the immense waterfall that plummeted from another cave two hundred feet up. The general was a big man, muscular, with broad shoulders, and tanned skin. His hair was shaved into a military-style crew cut, and graying. The general's hands were gnarled by arthritis, burned, and battle-scarred. The General wore an entirely black officer's uniform with a black officer's cap that had a golden attacking dragon embroidered into it. On his left arm, he wore a bright red armband with a black eagle on the center. On each shoulder, he had a piece of cloth with four stars. He had a golden-sheathed sword on his side, and two .357 Magnums in holsters at his side.

"General," one of the guards asked, "We've brought the prisoners."

Without turning, Elliot said in a gruff, booming voice, "Good, allow me some...alone time...if you will."

"Yes sir!" the guards saluted and left the room, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone with General Elliot. 

Finally, after several minutes, the General turned to face the two dragons. His face was scarred from battle, with stunning blue-gray eyes that viciously observed those he wanted to observe. His eyes seemed to look through you, into your soul. His face had a cold, soulless appearance, the face of one who had seen more than his share of friends die in battle. He was smoking a thick cigar, propped tightly in the corner of his mouth. "So, who do I have the honor of meeting?" he said rather sarcastically.

"This is Cynder, and I'm Spyro. I don't appreciate people who flank a dragon when they're least expecting it and kidnapping them."

"Aw, sorry to disturb you and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why did you kidnap us?"

"Because, I have some questions, and I figured you would have answers."

"Why didn't you just ask us for our help, like any other normal person," Cynder asked.

"How could I be sure you would help us? I haven't seen a single human since I came to this...world."

"Human? What are you talking about?"

Elliot, getting angry, slammed his fist on the board of wood that served as his desk, "Let ME ask the questions! YOU answer them. Now, tell me, where are we?"

"Avalar," Spyro said.

"Avalar eh?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me, how advanced is your civilization?"

"Wh...what?"

"Are you an advanced civilization? Or aren't you?"

"I guess.''

"Now, I bet you're wondering how I'm here?"

"Kind of, yeah," Cynder replied.

Elliot turned back to face the waterfall, and dreamily began to speak, "The land where I'm from is scarred by war. Great cities and civilizations lay in ruin as a result of the Rebels' rise to power. Several years ago, a new religious movement was beginning, lead by an influential man known as Alec Carson, a young man raised in a religious family. A former war veteran, claiming Carson to be the Antichrist, murdered the man. This event sparked a fatal year known as the Red Year or the Rise of the Rebels, during which the followers of Carson turned murderous in an attempt to avenge their leader. Civilizations, massive cities were laid waste, and the Red Year ended with the assassination of the father of Alec Carson, the President of the United States of America. A year later, a Minotaur-like demon known as Malaskus was taken as the Rebel army's leader. Seven years later, we were beginning to see signs that the Rebel army was collapsing, and that the Apocalypse was finally ending. I was charged with a small army to charge and seize a Rebel-controlled transuniversal portal outpost in the Arctic. We succeeded, but the portal malfunctioned following an earthquake and exploded, sending us here.

"That portal was not the only one, and Malaskus can no doubt track us. We believe, that stuck in this primitive world, he will unleash his Hermann/Reid Armored Division, an army of 4000 plus tanks-machines of war-to destroy our little army. I have charged one of my most inspired troops, a Sgt. Randall Fox, to lead us and repel the invasion. Now, I'm gonna propose a deal for you, you lead my army to victory and explain everything you know about this 'Avalar', in exchange for your freedom, or you refuse, and spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell. It is your choice."

"What if I agree to the deal, but don't follow through?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? It's simple. Make your decision."

Spyro glanced over at Cynder hesitantly, she nodded.

"We'll do it," Spyro answered.

"Good boy, its time for your first news conference."

"Wh...what?"

"FOX! Get in here!"

Sgt. Fox entered. He was a young man of late twenties, tall, skinny, and muscular. He had slick black hair, stunning brown eyes, and tanned skin displaying a good amount of war experience for a man his age. He was wearing a scientist's uniform. "Did you want me sir?"

"Yes, escort our 'friends' here to the rest of the army. They agreed to explain this world fully," here he glanced at the two dragons menacingly, "Don't you?"

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

"See?"

The sergeant and two of the guards returned and led the chained dragons to a larger room where a large group of men and women had gathered. Each individual in the crowd looked as if they could kill someone easily, and cleanly, and for this Spyro felt the first pings of intimidation. Cynder glanced around uneasily, and Spyro found he wanted to comfort her, but knew he couldn't. The dragons were led to a raised section of the cave floor, where a megaphone sat. Once on the platform, the dragons, still chained together, were chained to another column, and Randall and three guards broke off to either side of the duo. Spyro looked at the guards, their hands were resting on the butts of their .357s, and then they looked at the crowd. The soldiers in the crowd were relaxed, but they always had a hand on their weapons.

"Speak," Randall whispered to the dragons.

Spyro and Cynder exchanged anxious glances, and the former stepped forward, picking up the megaphone. He looked at it, obviously confused, and Randall showed him by depressing an imaginary button and holding it down. Spyro did so and said, "Uh...hi everybody?"

Silence from the crowd. The complete and total silence from such a large crowd was eeries, and Spyro felt slightly disturbed, glancing at Cynder, he saw she felt the same.

"Welcome to Avalar...I...guess," he said uneasily.

For over three hours, he explained everything about Avalar he knew, only quitting when Elliot limped up on stage, aided by his gilded cane, and stole the megaphone from Spyro's paw. Elliot said, "I want you to go over this carefully. Get our choreographers out to start mapping out the valley and flagging possible ambush locations. We're not sure Malaskus would do this, but we can't be too careful. If anything, Malaskus would probably try to lead his forces through the woods in an attempt to flank us. Start planning, this could happen at anytime."

Once the room was empty, Elliot turned to Spyro and Cynder, "As for you too, find yourselves a quarters nearby."

"But you said-" Cynder protested.

"I have to make sure that you are true to your loyalties."

"Yes sir."

And with that, Spyro and Cynder left, leaving Elliot alone.


	4. Chapter III: Piermont

**_Part Three: Piermont_**

"I'm not sure if we're doing the right thing Spyro. This doesn't seem right. I mean, we're being threatened for our assistance!"

"I know, Cynder, but we don't have a choice."

"Spyro, why don't we just leave tonight? Once the humans retire for the night?"

Spyro looked out their quarters as the armed guards patrolled the perimeter and stood to either side of the cave entrance.

"Yeah something tells me they are not going to let it happen that way."

"I don't know Spyro! I just don't want to feel like a prisoner again!"

"Cynder! Cynder calm down-"

"You are the _LAST_ person to tell me to calm down Spyro!"

Cynder was beginning to cry, Spyro went up to her and hugged her. "Don't worry Cynder, everything will be okay, just you wait and see."

"I hope so Spyro," she choked between sobs, "I hope so."

She buried her head in his shoulder, Spyro hugged her again.

-_Three Months Later..._-

The sun rose lazily over the valley, and Spyro and Cynder were awakened by the trumpeting of a bugler, awakening the sleepy camp. Spyro and Cynder stepped into the hot summer sunlight as the camp's residents began their daily routine chores.

"Spy! Cindy! Come here!"

The two dragons exchanged anxious glances and ran up to the waiting General Elliot. The General was smiling proudly, Fox was to his left, and a tall green dragon that Cynder immediately fell in love with was to his right.

"I want you two to meet Piermont!" Elliot said.

"Hey, I've seen you two around, but haven't had time to properly meet you," Piermont said.  
>Piermont was nine feet long, and ten feet tall. He had stunning emerald eyes and two tan, slightly curved horns upon his head. His army-green scales, although battlescarred and damaged by years of wear and tear, shined with a youthful brilliance.<p>

"Just so you know Cynder," Fox said, "He already has a mate."

Cynder felt her attraction collapse, she attempted to hide her disappointment. Spyro nudged her flank with his muzzle affectionately. "Oh well," she said, slightly embarrassed.

Piermont said, "Cherub is with Bob "Black Eagle" Henderson in Anchorage, Alaska. I actually wish she was here right now," here his voice cracked and Cynder felt bad for him.

Fox said, "She was pregnant with their second child when we came here."

Cynder now felt worse.

After a few moments of silence, Elliot said, "Spyro, Cynder you two are to go on patrol with Fox and Pierre. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the duo said in unison.

That night, Cynder said, "You know what Spyro?"

"What?"

He turned to face her. She was laying comfortably on the pile of straw that served as their bed. "I actually like doing this. I think Elliot has actually softened up to us and I'm starting to want to do this...to do this not just for our freedom anymore. Also, that Piermont _is_ kinda cute."

"Yeah, sure." Spyro frowned sadly at her comment, "whatever you say, Cynder."

"Well, I guess goodnight Spy. See you in the morning."

"Night Cynder," heart still aching from Cynder's comment, he left the cave into the cool night, and set to work on his nightly patrol.


	5. Chapter IV: The Coming of the Storm

**_Part Four: The Coming of the Storm_**

The sun arose above the horizon, flooding the valley with warm sunlight and casting the small village in gold. The winds were growing bitter as winter approached with terrifying speed. As the small camp became a fortified city, General Elliot had coined the village Fort Kelly. Today, the village was on high alert, reacting to the news brought by Piermont and Fox while returning from one of their reconnaissance flights. It appeared that Malaskus had found them after all, and he was planning on launching a full-scale invasion on the fortress.

The entire Hermann/Reid division was involved, coming from portals still controlled by the _Maxia_ the Rebel high command, Malaskus' gestapo.

The little village was defended only by a thick oak wall that encircled the village and upon the news of the approaching armor, Elliot had commanded that a barrier of stone slabs be built around the fortress. He was relying on the same blueprint Nazi Germany had for their Siegfried Line back during WWII. About four days after the confirmation of the army's worst fears, the continuous whine of thousands of tank motors could be heard reverberating throughout the valley. After a week, the first clouds of smoke from campfires and burning towns could be seen.

Spyro found himself growing more and more uncomfortable as the armor grew closer and closer. His sleep-when he had it-was always haunted by that low drone. Everyday the droning grew louder, everyday the smoke grew thicker as more and more villages were razed by the advancing armies. Spyro couldn't imagine the casualty count, and the _real_ battle, the armor's _true_ target, was still a week from its destination.

The winds grew colder, the days grew shorter, and the nights grew longer. Spyro now abandoned the warmth of the cave he and Cynder shared, to sleep on a ledge overlooking the fortress. The sentries were growing more and more tense and doubtful, even as the Dragon's Teeth was finally built. Suspense was always thick enough in the air to cut with a knife, and the village usually cheery atmosphere darkened to a bone-chilling mixture of fear, anxiety, and hopelessness.

More and more often, Cynder attempted to initiate conversations with Spyro, but he always seemed distracted, and often shoved Cynder aside to stare in his statuesque perch. Fort Kelly could feel the coming storm, and it was constantly questioning whether or not to engage the enemy.

"No," Elliot said. "They believe they have the element of surprise, meaning their guard is down. In truth, we have the element of surprise."

Cynder said, "Yeah well, they're sure taking risks. Leaving a trail of destruction that is visible from here."

"Just don't let your guard down."

"What about Spyro?" The dragoness nodded towards the dragon, on his usual perch.

"What about him?"

"I'm getting worried about his...distances."

"He's merely just preparing himself for the battle."

"I hope so Elliot. I hope so."

"Don't worry about it. Get ready, they'll be here within the next few days."

Elliot entered the darkness of his quarters, Cynder looked up at the purple dragon, her only friend. _I hope you'll be okay Spyro. I don't like you this way, it...it's scaring me._

Cynder looked first at Spyro, then at the setting sun, then she entered her cave.

In the distance the storm grew closer.


	6. Chapter V: Prelude to Battle

**_Part Five: Prelude to Battle_**

"ELLIOT!" Piermont and Randall landed on the trampled earth. A crowd gathered around them as blood began to pool around the dragon's feet.

"What happened?" The general boomed, shoving to the front of the astounded and deeply startled crowd. A medic shoved his way to the front and began applying a tourniquet to Piermont bleeding foreleg while another cauterized the bloody wound in the dragon's side.

"We don't have the element of surprise anymore," Fox said, trembling uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Elliot repeated.

Piermont, teeth chattering said, "One of those tanks fired a lucky shot and grazed my side."

The general swore, "Great. One dragon down, and an entire army of tanks coming at us full force. How far are they from here?"

Randall replied, "About a day General."

Elliot swore again. "Listen up troops. Prep the artillery and get ready, and in the slightest chance nobody makes it out, it was good working with you all."

As the crowd broke apart, Elliot looked towards the black cloud that now completely obscured the noon sun from view. _This will be a full-scale massacre_ Ellliot thought, _there is no way out of here. We might hold them off for a little while but..._

"In the end the result will be the same," he said to himself, finishing his thought.

_That Night..._

Cynder walked slowly up to Spyro, on his usual perch. Tentatively, she said withough expecting a reply, "You might want to consider retiring for the night, Spyro."

To her surprise, Spyro replied, "I can't Cynder."

"And why not?" After a moment's hesitation, she added, "Are they any closer?"

"They sure look closer." 

"Piermont says we should rest up. He says he and Randall just came back from their patrol and...well..." 

"Well what?" 

They talked for another two hours before Cynder, yawning, said, "At least promise me you'll try to get _some_ sleep. We're going to need all the strength we have to survive this battle, let alone reign victorious." 

"I promise," he smiled gently at her. 

She didn't return his smile. Her sad eyes were filled with fear and longing. "Goodnight Spyro." 

"Night Cynder." 

She entered the cold depths of their cave, stopping to say, "And Spyro?" 

He didn't hear her, only continued staring as the first line of tanks became visible from his vantage point. 

"I love you," she muttered under her breath, walking deeper into the depths of the cave.


	7. Chapter VI: The Battle Begins

**_Part Six: The Battle Begins_**

General Elliot observed the advancing army through his binoculars. The tanks were almost here, and he felt something he had never felt before when entering a battle...fear. He had lived through the horrific Great Battle of Martaan, almost killed by a downed enemy plane turning kamikaze in its last few seconds, he had heard from Fox that Piermont, one of his only _real_ friends had almost killed himself, stepping between Fox and a 50 caliber machine gun. Now, as he saw the approaching tanks, he knew that the nightmare was just beginning. He knew that the Great Battle of Martaan was but a tea party compared to what would soon happen. This was a suicide mission, with only a few pieces of artillery (a couple of howitzers and a few anti-aircraft guns), they were facing against an entire tank army, 4000 strong, with only a narrow oak wall, a trench, and the Dragon's Teeth between the village and the Hermann/Reid Division. There was no way they could survive this, this would be a full scale massacre. Watching in helpless horror as his life's clock ticked down to zero, he collapsed onto his knees, and prayed like he had never done since he was ten years old.

_Alpha Company: Hermann/Reid Armored Division_  
><em>6:27 AM<em>

"Alright! Command tank says we're about two kilometers from our destination! Warm up the guns, we're gonna have a fun ride!"

"URA!"

"Death to the opposition!"

"URA!" 

"For Malaskus!" 

"For Lucifer!" 

"ADVANCE!"

The tanks moved forward, and the perimeter walls of Fort Kelly were coming into view through the foggy haze. The sounds of 4000 tank engines droned on, filling the air with an insane buzz that could be heard for miles around. General Derek Hermann, a five star military general who had lived through the Iraq War led his army through the final push to victory. Intelligence had reported that most of the Allies' head of command was here, and trapped in this primitive land, they had no access to firepower to defend themselves. The smell of victory lingered in his nostrils, mixed with the smells of diesel and oil. The sun shone through the smoky haze and General Hermann knew that the time had come. 

"Hold position here!" he commanded into his radio, "On my mark!" 

The tanks halted in place before a line of steel obstacles, the whine of running engines deepened into a drone of idling engines. 

"FIRE!" 

The first barrage of shells blasted away the silence and scored a direct hit on the outer walls of Fort Kelly. This was it, the battle had begun.

_Fort Kelly: Avalar_  
><em>7:27 AM<em>

Spyro and Cynder slept a dreamless, light sleep, alert for a sign that the battle had finally begun. The first barrage of tank shells blasted the mountainside and the shockwave threw Spyro off of the straw bed. He sat up, breathing heavily and glanced around. His movements awoke his sleeping partner by his side, and she looked at him in sheer hysteria. With the speed of a cheetah, he dashed out of the cave, Cynder in close pursuit, and halted on the rocky cliff as he saw a line of fireballs arch above the fortress and come crashing down, obliterating several barracks. Bits of flaming shrapnel ignited the nearby fuel depot, and the village was afire instantly. The makeshift air raid siren blared, and the two dragons ran through the suffocating haze of smoke and fire.  
>One of the shells exploded nearby, and Spyro was thrown into the mountainside. He crashed, painfully, into the wall and slid to the ground. Stunned, breathless, his hearing dulled as if he were hearing through water. Everything occurred in slow motion, and his vision flashed from gray-black, to brilliant red. Through his out-of-sync vision, he saw Cynder dashing through the smoke and fire and help him up. She was saying something, but her words were a blur. Another shell exploded nearby, and Spyro's hearing snapped back into place.<br>"-Come on! We need to get outta here!" Cynder was screaming, bleeding from a cut in her brow. "If we don't keep moving! We'll be torn to shreds!"  
>A young soilder spotted the two dragons and said, "Quickly! Elliot wants a word with you! Follow me!"<br>Stunned, speechless, the dragons reluctantly followed.

The battle had only just begun.


	8. Chapter VII: Ring of Fire

**_Part Seven: Ring of Fire_**

"Elliot!" Spyro dashed over to the general, on the ground, surrounded by medics.

Cynder slid to a stop behind him, "What happened?" she asked. 

The medics moved aside and Elliot, a bloodied bandage wrapped around his hand, stood up, "It doesn't matter," he said, flexing the hand and grimacing at the pain. "What _does_ matter is that we're not gonna last a single minute unless we get some kind of counteroffensive out there." 

"And with Piermont down, you mean us," Spyro finished, unable to restrain the fear and disappointment in his trembling voice. 

"Exactly," he began to limp, nearly collapsing, Spyro supported him and General Elliot, once stable on his own feet again, waved them off. "This is our situation," he began, "Randall is with Piermont, in a cave that is our makeshift infirmary, the village is in utter turmoil, and our infirmary caught a couple o' tank shells." 

"What can we do to help?" 

"Get out there and start destroying armor. Lucky for us, it's impossible to transport aircraft out here, and even if so, there is not enough flat land for them to get airborne, meaning that we should be safe from air strikes." 

"How do you expect us to fight them off?" 

"If there is _one_ thing I've learned from my years of military experience with dragons, its that dragon-fire is hot enough to melt metal." 

"So what should we do?" 

"Surround us in a ring of fire, we need to prevent those tanks from breaching our defenses as long as possible. It will be hellishly hot in here, but we should be safe from advancing armor penetrating our perimeter." 

"Yes sir!" Spyro began to run off. 

"And Spyro!" 

The dragon halted, turning back to the general, "Yes?" 

"Take care of yourself." 

He nodded and headed towards the entrance field. The tanks had seized firing as the first wave retreated to resupply and the next wave approached.

Fires burned brightly around the now abandoned village. The whine of motors was still deafening, but now sounded as if at a greater distance. The entrance gates were barricaded, but explosions rattled the village. Because of this, the gate-and the barricade-were more splinters than solid mass. The events that were unfolding happened quickly, Spyro perceived all of this in a dreamlike quality. For a split second, he truly believed this was a vivid nightmare he was having. He already knew he was prone to horrifying nightmares, especially ones of this vividity, when he was stressed. With the experience of the battle against Malefor still lingering, and the almost sudden robbing of his innocence, he wouldn't be at all surprised if this was just a dream. 

At the village gates, he took to the skies, Cynder in tail, and flew over the splintered, burning wall. Outside the blessed shelter of the village walls, the nightmarish flaming Valley of Avalar was in full view. The fields were ablaze, piles of burning scrap metal littered the grounds, remains of tanks hit with Fort Kelly's minimal artillery barrages. In the distance, Spyro was horrified to see the next wave of tanks quickly approaching, an immense ring of steel encircling the small village. Forcing himself to ignore the breathless view, he opened his mouth, and without a sound, spewed a bright jet of white fire. The fields ignited instantly, forming an immense wall of dragonfire. He winked at Cynder, and they flew in opposite directions. Minutes after they began, the village was completely encircled by a ring of fire. The heat emanating from the wall of flames was hellish, but the protection it would provide was blessed. 

He regrouped with Cynder at the mountain and, mission accomplished, they turned, heading back to the village to speak to General Elliot.


	9. Chapter VIII: Requiem

**_Part Eight: Requiem_**

Spyro and Cynder landed outside the makeshift infirmary and dashed into the cavern. The second wave of enemies were approaching at an alarming pace, they were minutes away from the ring of dragonfire that encircled the wartorn village. Spyro had a frightening premonition of standing outside the gates of Hell, opened wide to accommodate their new guest. The first line of tanks melted into a glowing liquid when they came into contact with the fire. Just when Spyro believed that they might have a chance to succeed, Fort Kelly was subjected to a devastating artillery barrage. For five relentless minutes, the merciless artillery battery blasted the fortress with deadly pinpoint accuracy. Smoke burned the purple dragon's eyes and the next sensation he felt was being crushed under heavy, scalding hot, and jagged rock.

"SPYRO!" Cynder cried, rushing to his side. 

Spyro, blinded by dust and ash, began to panic as he realized he was being buried alive...and then...it stopped. 

Silence fell over the fortress, even the maddening drone of the tanks seemed to have disappeared. The smoke cleared and Cynder saw the critical situation her crush and friend was in. Spyro was indeed nearly buried alive, only his head remained visible. Edging ever closer to hysteria, Cynder cried "SPYRO! NO SPYRO!" She began to dig him out, sobbing hysterically as she did. "MY GOD SPYRO! OH PLEASE BE OKAY! OH DEAR GOD LET HIM BE OKAY! PLEASE GOD I LOVE HIM I CAN'T LOSE HIM, TOO!" 

Finally, Cynder cleared the rest of the rubble from Spyro's chest and immediately began to administer CPR as Fox had showed her. The unconscious dragon took a liquid, gasping breath. He came to instantly, coughing up blood and an ominous, solid, black substance. Cynder praying her relief, observed her surroundings. The infirmary's entrance had caved in, the only other exit was onto a cliff a hundred feet up the mountain. The stale, wintery air smelled of burning flesh, sulfur, and brimstone.  
>The artillery barrage had obliterated the northern wall, and reduced the Dragon's Teeth to smoldering debris. The perimeter breached, the tanks fired through the glowing breach, directly at the two dragons. "We need to get out of here!" Spyro gasped, blood leaving trails from his nostrils and muzzle.<br>"First we need to get you into the infirmary, you can't fight with broken limbs and crushed ribs!" 

"There's no time." 

"I will make time!" 

"Just go, save yourself." 

Cynder looked hurt. 

"Leave me here! I'll cover you." 

"No! I'm not leaving you again Spyro!" 

"Just go!" 

"You'll die!' 

"GO!" 

Tears began to slide down Cynder's muzzle. 

"Go Cynder. I'll be okay." 

Helpless, she submitted and took to the skies. She looked back at him, he smiled and mouthed something to her before the smoke separated them. A growl of terrible pain sounded. Cynder immediately recognized it as belonging to Spyro. Her heart broke at the horrible sound, and Cynder's hopes sank. She had thought, if only one of them survived, he would. At least he had something to live for, some people to live for. Without him, she had nothing. 

The tears came as the battle claimed yet another casualty, one whom she never was able to know if he felt for her as much as she felt for him, now she would never know. Alone once more, and sobbing helplessly, she flew away, heading to the cave that led to the infirmary.


	10. Chapter IX: Revenant

**_Part Nine: Revenant_**

Spyro watched as Cynder arose into the air. His broken legs and his crushed ribs hurt with an intense pain, but he bit back, not wanting the girl he ever felt a strong attachment for to see his pain. Cynder hovered in mid-flight and looked back at him. Her eyes were full of hurt, sorrow, and pain; Spyro's heart her to see her like that. He wanted to call her back, but he was nearly immobile, and he would just prolong an imminent death, claiming her life as well as his. He decided that Cynder should escape, should save herself, there was no help for him. Before a strong gust blew the smoke around, creating a wall between them and completely obscuring his view of her, he mouthed to her, "I love you, Cynder." A single tear glistened on his muzzle as he turned to face the idling tanks. A ground crew was out with extinguishers, putting out the fires. Another crew stood behind them, flamethrowers ready to raze what was left of the village. Spyro, staring into the very eyes of the Grim Reaper, braced himself for the final showdown. The tanks-apparently growing increasingly impatient as the extinguishers failed to suffocate the wall of flames-opened fire with their mounted MGs. Spyro closed his eyes, mouthed a silent prayer, and prepared for his execution. 

The firing crew never touched him. Confused, he was astounded as Piermont, wing shredded and charred, stood between them like the moon between the Earth and Sun during a solar eclipse. The forest dragon braced himself, tightening his blood-and-mud encrusted emerald scales. "PIERMONT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" 

"Get outta here Spyro! I don't know how much longer I'll last." 

"This is suicide!" 

"At least you have your youth and something to live for!" 

"Wh...what?" 

"Cynder! She..." 

"What? What about Cynder." 

Piermont roared a growl of immense pain, "She loves you Spyro! She-ah!"  
>One of the MG rounds tore through his chest, and the exit wound suddenly appeared in a cloud of blood. His muscles immediately relaxed and hundreds of bullets ripped through his body, each accompanied by a brief cloud of dark red. In a final attempt to defend himself and the purple dragon, Piermont belched a jet of bright white flame. The tanks melted into a puddle of liquid magma. The infantrymen were incinerated upon contact with the flames. The MGs stopped, and Piermont, gasping for air, collapsed into a gathering pool of his life's blood. "Piermont!" Spyro limped to the fallen forest dragon. Piermont was growing faint, blood ran freely from his nose and mouth. <p>

"L...listen Spy...Spyro," he weakly grabbed the purple dragon's neck, drawing him closer. "C...Cynder she...she loves you. Sh...she told me so. Go to her...help her through this...you're all she...you are all she has left. W...without you, th...th...there is no r...reason f...for her to l...l...l..." he sighed and closed his eyes. His grip on Spyro relaxed, and in a split second, the youthful forest dragon, wrongly taken from his pregnant mate, died. 

Once the initial shock from the surprising death receded, Spyro took Piermont's word and set out to find Cynder. The second wave was retreating, heading back to the command post to resupply. The village, abandoned, was afire. Most of the allied army had already perished, but a few small parties were still desperately fending off infantry. Spyro felt his fury rise, everything had been taken from him already, and still he was losing pieces of himself. From the very day he had first met Cynder face-to-face, on the spire of her fortress in Concurrent Skies as Ignitus had talked about, he had felt something he had never felt. Love, but of a deeper kind than love for a parent or a sibling. He couldn't understand why he was attracted to his enemy, but maybe that was why he saved her when convexity nearly exploded. "I love you Cynder," he whispered to himself, testing the words. As if accessing a hidden reserve of strength with that phrase, he pushed on. He heard a cry of pure rage and looked towards the source, Cynder had appeared over the horizon and was flaming the army with a reckless and suicidal intention. 

"CYNDER STOP!" 

She didn't hear him. She dived to flame a battery of artillery when a brief stream of MG rounds ripped through the air. Spyro saw as five clouds of dark red emerged from the dragon's body and she free fell from the skies. 

"CYNDER!" Spyro took to the skies, heading into the fire, and caught the unconscious Cynder seconds before she landed. He sped up, dashing to the safety of a mountain cliff, and landed smoothly. He gently nudged the unconscious black dragon off of his back and stood over her, struck numb by what had just happened. 

He nudged her head with his muzzle, and she opened her brilliant eyes. They seemed to adopt a glow when she identified the purple dragon. He helped her up, "Are you okay?"  
>Feeling the wounds, she shook her head, stumbling. He broke her fall and helped her back up. "We need to get you to the infirmary," he said. Tottering on the edge of unconscious, Spyro allowed Cynder to lean against him and he led her into the safety of the cave. Within minutes, he was in the heart of the mountain. He glided into the heart of the rush of medics and wounded troops. Fox ran up to him,<p>

"Spyro! My God what happened?" 

Breathing heavily, he said, "Take her, I have to fend them off." 

"You are in no health to take on that armor Spyro." 

"I'm not gonna hear it, just take care of Cynder." 

"You're in no shape to-" but Spyro had already exited the room through the cavern. Randall sighed and finished under his breath, "-to fight." 

He glanced at the semiconscious Cynder uneasily, and called a medic over.


	11. Chapter X: Lone Wolf

**_Part Ten: Lone Wolf_**

_Fort Kelly: Valley of Avalar_  
><em>4:15 PM<em>

Spyro stood on the cliff, watching in mournful silence as the tanks breached the walls and rolled into the decimated village. The allies were overrun and eliminated in the trail of destruction left behind. Even as the village was seized and laid to ruin, and the remaining resistance was crushed, Spyro stood still, unmoving. His eyes were closed, Piermont's last words echoed in his mind. He mentally went over every time he had spoken to Cynder and vice versa, searching for any proof to confirm the late forest dragon's statement.

Sadness and fear mixed into his well of anger, and his fury grew. He suddenly felt the Darkness creeping up, but he refused to fight it. Instead, he allowed it to overcome him, and a bloodthirsty pleasure comforted him. Piermont, Cynder; they would be avenged. The Allies would all be avenged.  
>He leaped off the cliff and hovered down to the tanks, idoling in the village square, he breathed a beam of purple light, and smiled in malicious joy as the enemy was incinerated upon contact. He then flew into the heart of the remaining tanks. They fired upon him, but he was unscathed as the shells were deflected. Unable to control the dark power surging through his veins, he unleashed his dark fury. The skies turned a fiery red and meteors obliterated the valley and the invading army. He began to rise, and in an immense exhale, expelled all of the dark spirits.<p>

Thousands of white, tadpole-like spirits encircled the valley, obliterating the entire army, and then...

A deafening crack resounded, as if the very planet had broke in two. An immensely powerful earthquake rocked the infirmary, causing yet another cave in. Nobody was hurt, but the already crowded room shrank by about half. Cynder, feverish, briefly awoke with a jolt and said, "He did it...Spyro's done it..."


	12. Epilogue: Aftermath

_**Epilogue: Aftermath**_

_The Next Day_  
><em>Fort Kelly: Valley of Avalar<em>  
><em>07:00 AM<em>

An explosion blasted throughout the early morning silence. From the hole in the mountain the C4 had made, Elliot emerged, with Fox directly behind him. They looked around, mouths agape. The village no longer existed, something had leveled it. "What the hell? What happened?" Fox asked.

Elliot was speechless. The village was gone, and the entire Hermann-Reid Armored Division lay in ruins.

In and out, in and out, Spyro's vision cut in and out, first black and white, then gradually gaining color. He was dazed, sore, his heart was beating slowly in his ears. The grays, blacks...and reds...were sharpened to blinding intensity. Muscles trembling, he stood, struggling not to collapse. "Spyro?" A distant voice asked. "Spyro? I...is that you?"

He looked at his paws, he was back to normal again, but he was extremely weak. He saw a figure, blurred out, walk up to him and without another word, he passed out.

He came to surrounded by concerned Allies. Fox helped him up and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" The human asked.

Spyro, still weak, shrugged.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember..."

"Spy!"

He turned to face the general. "Good to see you survived my boy!"

The dragon only nodded.

"Your girlfriend's awake, and she wants to speak to you."

Spyro brightened and he walk to the tent Elliot had pointed to. Hesitantly, he entered.

Cynder immediately saw him and ran up to him. They hugged, and she said, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

He kissed her.

She was speechless, dumbfounded, but she looked happy and...relieved? "I'm sorry Cynder," he whispered to her, "I shouldn't have left you to make a decision like that."

"You shouldn't have left me alone," she started to cry.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, anyway I can."

She nodded joyfully.

"And Cynder?"

Smiling through the tears, she replied, "Yes Spyro?"

"I love you."

Without a moment's hesitation, she replied, "I love you, too."  
>As the clouds cleared and the sun began to shine, they kissed, all antagonism between the pair had died along with those who had tried, and failed, to destroy the Allies. Together, they welcomed the new era of peace.<p>

**The Story Continues in...**

_**The Legend of Spyro: Apocalypse**_


End file.
